


Guilty As Sin

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (im claiming my spot in hell), (let's see...), Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi, Quickies, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I'd like to call YouTube Orgy Part two, the first half.</p><p>Or you can say this is The Roommate Switch challenge.<br/>The one twist I have is that Troyler are together (duh) and moved to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty As Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat: SEE YOU ALL IN HELL.
> 
> Ooh, and the title is from the song with same one, by Dan Talevski, aka my new guilty pleasure.

_“Troye, put that thing down!”_

Troye glares at his boyfriend and pops the last chocolate-covered raisin in his mouth.

“You did _not_ just do that!” Being the dramatic queen he is, Tyler shrieks in horror.

“Tilly, you’re not going to die,” Troye rolls his eyes.

“Love you too, babe,” Tyler pats Troye’s head.

“I’ma top you like you’re my bitch.”

“I already am,” Tyler sighs happily.

 

-

 

“This is ridiculous,” Phil complains as he packs up his stuff. “I can’t just go over to Caspar and Joe’s house for this _Roommate Switch Challenge_.”

“You’re the kinky one, maybe we’ll finally have that foursome,” Dan chuckles, then gets a pillow to his head. “Meanie!” He pouts like a child.

“I’ll just listen to _Porcelain_ during my stay there,” Phil rolls his eyes. “Wasn’t he at a recent _5 Seconds of Summer_ concert?”

“Maybe,” Dan growls at his boyfriend’s allure towards the lead singer of the Canadian band. “But that’s none of my fucking business.”

“Aw, are you going to miss daddy’s cock, baby?” Phil croons, his eyes no longer teasing and playful—just plain old seductive and sexual. “I’ll fuck you real good right now if that’s what you want.”

“But _daddy_ ,” Dan practically whines. “I’ve been so good.”

“No you haven’t, kitten,” Phil _tsks_ , cornering Dan to the bed. “Oops, you’re already in my bed.”

“We share the bed,” Dan reminds him.

“And I haven’t a care that you’re about to be fucked sore,” Phil’s words come out in sexual purrs.

“Please…”

 

Phil does a quick job at locating the lube from their top drawer and preps Dan roughly. Dan giggles—actually giggles adorably—when Phil kisses his collarbone.

 

“We’re about to have sex,” it’s Phil’s turn to pout.

“You know that’s my tickle spot,” Dan mimics the pout.

 

Phil enters Dan with an animalistic growl he knows Dan loves. Dan yelps mockingly, smashing their lips together in a passionate rhythm of lust and love.

 

Phil makes sure Dan won’t be able to walk for the next week or so as they make love all throughout the day.

 

-

 

_Next day_

 

“Does Caspar actually sleep here?” Phil raises his brow at his fellow English YouTuber.

“Messy, I know,” Joe rolls his eyes. “I try to keep him clean things but nothing ever works.”

“Oh well,” Phil sets his trunk down the bed that belongs to Caspar. “Anything I should know about?”

“Me!”

 

Phil never really had interactions with the Australian, so when Troye gives him a loud peck on the cheek, it startles him.

 

“British aren’t known for their affectionate nature,” Troye pouts like an overgrown man child.

“I thought you and Tyler would be—no fucking way,” Phil curses at how conniving his friends are.

“Yup,” Troye giggles as he pecks at Joe’s cheek this time. “Tyler’s at yours.”

 

-

 

 _So this is what Joe planned_ , Dan grumbles as he listens to the perks of being a bottom by Tyler. It’s rather graphic to the point of turning him on. Caspar’s watching them with an amused grin on his stupid face.

“So the last time we went at it, Troye actually cuffed–”

“Breaks right _now_ ,” Dan growls at his friend.  

“He was getting to the good part!” Caspar has the guts to laugh at him when they’re both his house guests. “You look like you want to kill us.”

“Maybe I do want to kill you,” Dan growls at Tyler and Caspar.

“We should just do that video,” Tyler nudges at Caspar.

“ _The Roommate Switch_ one?” Dan groans in all languages that exist. “I didn’t sign up for _you,_ Tyler.”

“Harsh,” Tyler pouts like the man child he is.

 

 _Twenty minutes later_.

 

“This was a complete disaster!” Dan groans as Tyler giggles/guffaws. “Jay Tyler, don’t you dare laugh at me.”

“But this is hilarious!”

“This is a roommate switch challenge, why is he even here?” Dan growls at Caspar.

“Our special guest,” the South African shrugs.

 

Dan just gives up on filming for the day and pulls his mobile out. He scrolls through his text log (which isn’t that long) and finds Phil.

 

_To: Phil_

_They’re assholes, babe_

 

He groans when he doesn’t get a reply right away.

 

_Meanwhile at the Jaspar residence_

 

“Joe, put that thing down,” Troye commands calmly.

“What if I don’t?” Joe has the vacuum thing in his hand, making Phil sigh.

“Children,” he raises a hand only to get it wacked by Troye waving the vacuum away. “Can we not?”

“He loves that monstrous thing too much!” Troye complains.

“Oh well,” Joe puts his favourite toy down.

 

“Aren’t we supposed to film the corresponding video to what the other three lads are?” Phil gets to the point. “And Joe, I will physically remove you from this room myself if you try to scare Troye with that thing again.”

 

Joe blows raspberries. 

 

“The plan was for me and Joe to live together for a week whilst Dan lives with Caspar,” Phil explains in case Troye hadn’t a clue. “And that did not include a certain Australian or an American.”

“It was Joe’s idea,” Troye rolls his eyes.

 

_An hour later_

 

“I swear I’m done with you all,” Phil groans as Joe struggles to get a bra off. “I know this is day one of our filming but where did you even get that bra?”

“My sister,” Joe replies with a noticeable blush.

“Good to know.”

 

Phil checks his text and sure enough, there’s one from Dan. He replies with:

_To Dan_

_Yeah, they’re making my life miserable, I’m missing your kisses_.

 

“You can cook, right?” Troye asks both Phil and Joe. “I tried and nearly burned the house down.”

“Classic Troye Sivan,” Joe rolls his eyes at the youngest in the room. “Caspar is pretty much the same way.”

“But I can still cook without horrific incidents,” Phil wraps up before they start the _Battle of Who Cooks Worst._ “Stir fry sounds good to everyone?”

 

Phil ends up cooking dumplings as well as the stir fry, which really wasn’t a hard task. You just boil those things in the pot, right? He checks his mobile again as he sets the table for his guests.

 

_From Dan_

_Wish you were here to fuck me hard all night long, daddy_

 

Phil blushes at the text.

 

“Someone got a kinky text from his boyfriend,” Troye wiggles his brows. “What did he say, that he’s gonna ride a dildo in front of you?”

“Aussies got no chill,” Joe laughs, clapping Troye’s back. “But really, did he say that?”

 

Phil ignores them both.

 

-

 

_Dan and Phil household_

 

“Wow, this room has to be larger than the playroom–”

“Enough is enough,” Dan face-palms, wishing he could just disappear for the five-hundredth time ever since Tyler got to his house. “I needn’t hear how kinky you both are.”

 

Both Caspar and Tyler pout like the man-children they are.

 

 

He realises the other two are tops but that’s not really a necessary information.

 

“It’s day two of filming and we’re going to use the _7 Seconds Challenge_ app to test our reflexes,” Dan instructs his friends. “As you know, I’m the reigning king so better get ready.”

 

Five minutes later, Dan finds out that Caspar is quite good with words and facial expressions. He loses the first and second rounds to Caspar, wins the third against Tyler, and loses again the Caspar for the fourth one.

 

“By the way, Phil said yes,” Caspar throws a nonchalant comment, startling Dan. “Us have a threesome whilst we stay here.”

“Um,” Dan replies brilliantly. “He wouldn’t say that…”

“He wants us to film your orgasm face as you suck Tyler off and ride my dick… or somewhere along the line,” Caspar smirks, a sinful wrongdoing in Dan’s mind. “Your breathing is ragged, I can see how rapid your chest is rising and falling.”

“I’m not Joe,” Dan grits out.

“No, you try to show some degree of dominance and fail.”

 

 _Oh shit, this is bad_ , realisation dawns on him.

-

 

Phil sighs at the text he gets from Caspar. Of course Dan would resist something Joe suggested when they decided to swap roommates.

 

“What’d you just read?” Troye pops his head over Phil’s shoulder. “Or watched, Joe told me about his plan.”

“Well, you can go back to cuffing Tyler to your bed every night,” Phil makes an annoyed shooing motion. “Are you even a top?”

 

Troye’s pale cheeks flush to a considerably dark shade of red.

 

“I’m a versatile,” Troye squeaks out as Joe sets up their camera and lights. “But I top with Tyler. He’s too much of a sub to top me.”

“I’d be gagging under different circumstances.”

 

The way Joe smirks worries Phil.

 

-

 

_Back at Dan and Phil household_

 

“Put that thing away, Troye,” Dan barks out his order at the Aussie YouTuber. “There’s no way in hell Caspar is fucking me and you’re filming that for da—I mean Phil.”

“Daddy kink?” Caspar arches a brow. “Never expected that from you, my friend.”

“Ugh!”

 

“Same,” Troye waves a–

 

“Where did you even find that?” Dan snatches the vibrator from Troye’s hand. “I hid it in the bathroom for a reason!”

“Tyler and I hide his in a locked safe,” Troye tuts. “9-inch silicone by the looks of it… does Joe have any toys?”

“Kinky bastards,” Dan spits out.

“Sadly, he won’t try anything past 8.5,” Caspar’s kind enough to give his input.

 

After nearly an hour of debating (dildo sizes), Dan manages to get his houseguests into cooking up some lunch. Troye giggles his yes and drags Caspar to their imminent death. (Oh joy.)

“No one’s die from cooking cheese burger yet,” Troye reasons, getting out a packet of pre-made patties. “Right?”

“With Caspar, anything is possible,” Dan rolls his eyes. “I’ll do the cooking.”

 

Troye and Caspar both laughs.

 

“That bastard,” Dan mutters.

“He told us he sucked you off as you were cooking eggs and you nearly burnt the house down,” Caspar kindly elaborates.

 

_This is going to be one hell of a week._

 

-

 

**Day 6 of the _Roommate Switch Challenge_**

 

“Finally,” Dan literally jumps into Phil’s arms, attacking the older lad with kisses and bites everywhere he can reach. He hasn’t got a care that Troye is watching them with wide eyes, his iPhone dropping to the floor. Distantly, he’s wondering with Tyler and Joe aren’t here with the oldest of them.

“Good morning to you too, Dan,” Phil giggles, nuzzling their noses together. “How was it?”

“Troye nearly burnt the house down yesterday—for the fifth time that day—and Caspar keeps saying sexual stuff without hiding them.”

“Caspar is like that,” Phil rolls his eyes, a dark gleam running across his crystalline blue eyes before he slams Dan onto the kitchen counter they made love on so many times. “I missed you so much, baby boy, especially your tight cunt.”

“Da-daddy,” Dan mewls out, falling submissive.  “Daddy, please…”

“Did my princess miss me?” Phil’s blatantly obvious erection juts out against Dan’s hip. “Fuck. I want to ruin you after so long.”

“The-there are others around us…” He mewls again, feeling small. (No pun intended.) “Ma-make me come, please.”

“Just from touching you? My, my, you’ve been a desperate cock-slut for me, haven’t you?” Phil squeezes Dan’s ass, the exact spot Phil first bit him at when they had sex for the first time.

 

Dan is so fucking hard, he’d spurt all over Phil’s hand the minute he’s undressed.

 

“Good boy like you get rewarded.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Dan is hog-tied to their shared master playroom, naked and curious. The playroom is a recent addition to their house and it was all because Phil wanted to make Dan feel good in ways unimaginable.

 

“Daddy?” Dan extends his arm, only to be reminded he’s tied up. “Where are you?”

 

Something warm nudges at his lips, and it doesn’t taste like Phil one bit.

“Taste him, baby,” Phil’s voice resonates from the other side of the room; he obliges. The person tastes bit sour, if that was possible, and girth is wider than Phil.

 

 _So either Troye and/or Caspar fit the description, lovely_ , Dan moans when the other lad tugs at his hair, a major turn on for him.

“Good boy,” the giggly voice informs that it’s the Aussie twink. “Suck on my cock like you were born to do that, yeah?”

“Tyler and Joe will be joining us tomorrow,” Phil says it like it’s the front-page news report.

“Who’s fucking me first?” Dan says, resigned.

“Caspar,” Troye answers for Phil as a mound of flesh—thankfully not a cock head, just Caspar’s fat thumb—rubs at his hole.

 

 _Holy shit, foursome_.

 

“So pliant, aren’t you?” Caspar coos, pressing his thumb in. Dan can’t help but clench around the digit from anticipation.

“Shut up,” Dan would’ve added more if not for a familiar taste in his mouth. It’s _his_ Phil, fucking his mouth from the get-go. He just moans around the girth and length he got used to over the years, falling submissive under the magical touch. (Thrusts?)

Phil gives his own groans and other pleased noises as Dan feels a longer digit probing his hole, probably Caspar’s forefinger. He has to admit, being fingered by another whilst his mouth is full of his loving boyfriend’s cock is hotter than it should be. There’s another hand on his nipple, colder and slender, which can only be Troye, his decidedly-favourite South African-born Australian. He giggles around Phil, making himself gag on him.

“He likes men touching him, aw,” Caspar coos, removing his finger from Dan’s about-to-be-sore arse. “Troye, I think he’s dying for your touch.”

“I’m not a wanton whore!” Dan protests weakly, then recalls his mouth is occupied by his favourite object, aka Phil’s dick, and what comes out is garbled noises. Something like: “wuh buh buh dluh.”

“Such a cute not-so-little bottom,” Caspar continues to coo, as if to insult Dan. “Look at his dick, desperate for some sort of attention.”

 

Dan doesn’t know if his dick hardened more at that comment or he got more enraged.

 

“I’m sharing him only twice,” Phil reminds the youngest lad. _Hey, I’m not some toy to be used for!_

 _You’re_ Phil’s _._ His treacherous mind belies his hopes.

“Is he always pliant?” Troye hums, a bulb Dan fucking knows at his tip prodded to his perineum; he moans. “There’s my answer.”

“Let him breathe, God,” Caspar laughs—the bloody bastard fucking _laughs_ —at Dan’s heated face. Well, he does have a cock shoved two inches down his throat. (So…)

 

Dan chokes and gags once the barrier against his breathing is removed, mostly from the pressure change. He glares up at Phil’s seemingly innocent face (that’s smirking at him from the inside) and wants to choke that look off of him. He would’ve, if not for Troye pushing all the way to the hilt at one go. He has a nice package, Dan will give that, but his passion feels (he’s _so_ funny) different from Phil’s. Tyler might like the slow, teasing strokes but Dan sure as _fuck_ doesn’t. He groans low and moves back against the Australian’s hips, demanding for a faster pace.

“Feisty,” Troye giggles, that man-child, and obliges. Maybe this is how he rolls (he really should stop) with that bottom-ass American. He’s very certain the entire neighbourhood can hear how vocal he is with the way Troye is–

“Caspar, what are you doing?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Dan groans as a long, tapered finger breaches his hole. “We’re all here to have fun.”

“Not with my ass,” Dan counters, hiding his moan with it as two fingers—not one, that bastard—loosens him up even more.

“Told you he’s bottom-y-er than Tyler,” Phil sounds so smug, Dan’s going to impose a sex ban after this. “Go on.”

“What do you mean, go—oh fuck,” Dan literally melts into the mattress beneath him as Caspar pushes in, his sound muffled by Phil’s fingers.

 

“Be quiet, baby, or I’ll fuck your throat raw,” Phil hisses out his order, the use of the word ‘fucking’ somehow sexy from him, the man of his dreams.

“Yes, daddy,” Dan makes the best use of his sub/kitten voice, something that shouldn’t be so easy to voice out.

“Good boy,” Phil pats the top of his head as Caspar and Troye race to their climax.

 

When both lads come inside Dan’s throbbing—and rubbed raw—passage, Dan is half-asleep from exertion and tucked into Phil’s arms, ready for about thirty hours of sleep.

 

-

 

“Ready for round two?”

Dan nods as two more fellow YouTubers join their array.


End file.
